Bandicoot Within
by Super Saiyan Crash
Summary: Cortex has kidnapped both Pasadena and Spyro and steals the mojo yet again. But this time, Crash has other problems. The evil inside HIMSELF. Can Crash, Coco and Crunch save their friends and himself? Or will Crash fall for evil? Plese read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Bandicoot Within

A/N: Hey, Crash fans. Sorry I didn't do any Crash story lately apart from Bandicoot Hearts 1 and 2 in Games X-Over. Anyway, this story takes place after Crash of the Titans. And I was wondering if this story should be interesting or not. Anyway, please enjoy, and R&R.

Chapter 1: Evil in you?

Wumpa Island. An island of the north east of South Africa. On there, a battle between good and evil has ended with the evil's robot failed to destroy the island.

One day, the hero, Crash Bandicoot was just coming home with a pile of chopped up wood in his arms. He has became more older now. His hair has grown and he now wore sandals instead of boots. He can finally speak now (since he said the word pancakes, Coco had taught him how to talk). He looked at the ocean and sighed.

"Man. I can't believe Spyro and Von Clutch are coming here today" said Crash "it's been a while since I seen them." He looked at the logs "well, I had lots of time left…" he put down the logs gently and laid down on the sand. "I can't catch some sun while I get some sleep."

As Crash closed his eyes, thinking he would dream of Wumpa fruit.

However, this is not what he dreamt of.

It was pinch dark in his dream and there were fire all over the place. No person or animal or object is in sight.

"What the…? What is this place?" Crash said in his dream.

Then all of a sudden, a mysterious figure emerges from the fire. He looked like Crash expect he has spikes on his shoulders. He has red eyes. He has claws with blood on them. He smiled evilly with sharp teeth. Then flash of lighting came and the person revealed to be Crash himself.

"W…Who are you?" asked Crash.

"Who am I? I am the one who you suppose to be" smirked the evil Crash.

"No. It's not true!" Crash said.

"Oh but it is." The evil Crash said "I am the monster that has been boiling up in you. I am giving you an offer. Become a part of me, and we shall turn this world into darkness."

"I'll never do that!" Crash snapped "I'll never help you!"

"Fool. Resistant is futile. Become part of me when you get angry and then we shall take over this pathetic universe."

"Never… NEVER!!!"

Crash woke up in shock and sweat.

"Oh man. An nightmare. But it seems so real" Crash said as he put his hand over his eyes and panted. "Is this what will happen if I turned evil? I need to talk to Aku Aku." He stood up and picked up the logs and continued walking.

As he soon as he got home, Coco is on her lap top and Crunch is doing push ups. He went straight to Aku Aku, who is on his deck chair.

"Hey, Aku?" Crash asked.

Aku Aku woke up. "Huh? Oh. What is it, Crash?"

"Do you think I may turn evil?" asked Crash. This cause Coco to stop typing and Crunch fell on his chest.

"What make you say that, Crash?" asked Aku Aku.

"Well… I had this dream, but it seemed so real" Crash said. "What more. I had a feeling that something inside me wants to come out and cause chaos."

"Don't worry, Crash" Coco said "it's just a dream. None of it is real."

"But it seemed so real" Crash said.

"Crash" Aku Aku said "I think I know what was going on. You were created by the Elvo-Ray. Some of it's evil entered into you. You must fight it, Crash. Do not get angry, no matter what happens."

"I'll try" Crash said.

"Speaking of evil, we got trouble" Crunch said as he looked in the sky.

A huge blimp with an N on it came towards them.

"Oh great. Not him again" Crash groaned.

Then a microphone came in from below and the voice of Crash's arch nemesis Dr Neo Cortex is heard.

"Is… is this thing on?"

"For the last time, Cortex. It IS!" the voice of his boss, Uka Uka said.

"Sorry Uka Uka. Now where am I? Ah yes. Haha! I'm back again! This time you will surrender to Cortex!" Cortex said.

"You haven't your lesson haven't you?" Crash snapped.

"Don't you ever give up?" Crunch asked "we beat you about 12 times already."

"True. You did do it. But this time, I got some hostages".

Suddenly, the bottom of the ship came up and two cages came hanging down. The bandicoots and Aku Aku gasped. Pasadena O'Possum and Spyro the Dragon are in those cages.

"Help!" Pasadena cried.

"Crash! Help!" Spyro cried.

"Pasadena! Spyro!" Coco gasped.

"Cortex…" Crash snarled "if you do any harm to them…"

"Crash, your anger…" Coco reminded him.

"I'm sure these will entertain you" Cortex said as he dropped some mutants from the blimp and they landed on their feet. "I'm off to do some evil things. Ta-ta!" And the blimp flew away.

"Come back here!" Crunch snapped.

"Crash, you do remember how to jack the mutants right?" Aku Aku asked.

"Yeah" Crash said "let's do it, Aku!"

Crash used Aku Aku to jack one of the mutants and killed the other mutants. With Coco and Crunch riding alongside behind him, Crash drove the mutant to the temple where Crash and Aku Aku found Cortex and Uka Uka stealing the mojo.

"There they are!" Crunch said pointing to the blimp.

"They are at it again" Coco said.

"So Cortex and Uka Uka are stealing all the mojo from the temple again?" Crash asked "I'm sure we put the mojo back in there."

"Yes. And now they are stealing them again. They're not planning to repair the Doominator like last time."

"If they do, then I guess we got to stop them again" Crash said.

"That's right. Hurry Crash!"

They ditched the mutant they used and entered the temple.

As they came into the hallway, the staircase leading to Cortex is already up.

"Come on!" Crunch said "let's go kick some Cortex…"

"GAAAHHH!"

"Crash?" Crunch turned to face him as did Coco and Aku Aku.

Crash was clutching his stomach and bending to one knee.

He heard the evil Crash's voice in his head.

"Come on, Crash. It's useless to resist. Become me and we crush those who stand in our way."

"You… again? I told you… before… I won't do that!"

"You imbecile. I told you. You can't change your destiny."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"

"Crash! Snap out of it!" Coco and Crunch shouted as Crash came back to his senses.

"Huh? What?"

"You were in pain and you're talking to yourself. What's wrong?" Coco asked.

"I do" Aku Aku said sadly "the evil inside Crash is building. It's not just anger it wants. It wanting to control Crash's body. Fight it, Crash. There's no other choice then to fight it."

Crash stood up again. "I'll try."

"Good. Now let's get going. Pasadena and Spyro needs our help" said Aku Aku.

And they climbed up the stairs towards the top.

To be continued…

A/N: Well, that's chapter 1. I'll come back soon. That would be a promise. See ya.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: OK. I had to make this different from Crash of the Titans so Nina is the first boss. Anyway, we get to see Crash's evil version is combat. Oh, and there will be violence in it so don't panic. Chapter 2 is up.

Chapter 2: A monster?

As the heroes climbed to the top, they found Cortex's blimp using the same pipe to suck the mojo from the temple.

"Again?" Crash groaned "we just beaten them once."

"So we put back the mojo into the temple for nothing?" Coco asked.

Crunch spotted Cortex with his niece, Nina Cortex, and his boss, Uka Uka and the prisoners, Pasadena and Spyro, who had their arms and legs trapped in locks.

"There they are!" Crunch called.

Nina spotted them "Hey, uncle. Look who came out to play?"

Cortex watched as Crash and the others approached them. "Crash, why do you always get in my way? This time, you won't succeed."

"Hey, Cortex. Why are you always trying to take over the world for?" Pasadena shouted.

"Well, actually, it's pretty fun" Cortex said.

"Alright, Cortex. What is your plan this time?" Crunch said.

"Remember the mojo? I will still make an army of mutants but my plan is this. I had build a huge laser beam machine that Nina and N. Gin made. I will use it to destroy Wumpa Island and take over the world!"

"Oh, and I thought you were rebuilding the Doominator" Crash smirked.

"Because that was a big failure" Aku Aku added.

"Laugh all you want" Cortex said "Now we have Crash's girlfriend and best friend…"

"She's not my girlfriend" Crash replied.

"Anyway, they will be our practice targets" Cortex smirked.

"You jerk" Spyro snapped "Crash, do something!"

"Nina, take care of Crash, my brother and their pathetic friends. Cortex and I will take the mojo and our prisoners back to our base" Uka Uka said.

"Finally… payback for ruining my plans last time" Nina said as she hopped off the platform and landed before the heroes. Cortex and Uka Uka got back into their ship and flew away.

"Cortex! Uka Uka!" Crash called but Nina stopped him.

"Sorry fur-ball, but you're not going anyway until I get my revenge" Nina said.

"Nina, do not fight Crash" Aku Aku warned her "if you do, then something bad might happen."

The voice inside Crash talked again. "So Nina wants a fight eh? Let's give it to her."

"No way I not letting you take over" Crash said to himself.

"What are you're talking to?" Nina asked.

"Crash, let me take care of Nina" Coco said "that way you don't have to fight. Besides, I got a score to settle with her."

Nina snarled at her "Get lost, Blondie. This has nothing to do with you!" And she used her mechanised arm to stretch up and grabbed Coco by the neck.

"COCO!" Crash and Crunch gasped.

"Surrender you fools, or this ones dies." Nina threatened.

But that was her big mistake.

Crash got so angry of having his sister threatened that the evil inside him took advantage. Crash gasped.

"Oh sh…" Crash said.

"Now, become part of me!"

Crash yells in pain as his fur has turned orange to red. His eyes turned red and his eyes lids turned black. The spikes came up from his shoulders and claws appears.

Nina watched in shock as Crash finished transforming. Crash looked up to her showing sharp teeth.

"This… can't be good" Crunch said.

"Crunch" Aku Aku said "it is I feared. Crash's evil side has taken over Crash because Nina was about to kill Coco."

"Can't we do something to save him?" asked Crunch.

Nina, in fear, dropped Coco. "W…What is this? What's going on here?"

"You want to play, Nina?" Crash said in a deep evil voice. "Very well." He smirked evilly "let's play."

In a huge speed, Crash used his claws and slashed Nina on the face. Nina was in shock as she saw blood trickle down her face. Crash smirked at that as he licked her blood off his claws.

"Eww… that was pretty unnecessary. Disgusting" Coco said, shocked.

"Sweet" Crash said.

"How dare you!" Nina snarled "You'll pay for mocking me!"

Nina used her arms to try to grab Crash, but Crash grabbed it. Crash continued evil smiling as he crushes her hand. Nina screamed in pain as her hand was completely crushed.

"Oh man" Coco and Crunch stepped away in fear "I had no idea Crash had this much power."

"Or playing it ruthless" Aku Aku said "we got to stop Crash before he kills Nina."

"Any ideas?" asked Coco.

"Try reasoning with him. Maybe he will come to his senses" Aku Aku said.

Meanwhile, poor Nina was still getting by the evil version of Crash. She keep getting slashed by Crash, who was cackling evilly. After 50 slashes, Nina fell down, some of her clothes are torn and she was bleeding. Crash smiled nastily.

"Well, that was fun, but now it's time for you to die" Crash said.

"Crash! That's enough!" Coco said as she leapt in front of Nina to confront Crash.

"Get out the way little girl!" Crash said.

"No. Not like this. Look at you, Crash. What happened to you?" Coco bent her head down "I want my old brother back."

Crash laughed nastily. "Nice try. But the Crash you know is gone."

"Wrong!" Good Crash said again coming out of the evil Crash's mouth. "I can still be free."

"You stay out of this" Evil Crash snarled.

"NEVER!"

Then the evil Crash roared and a flash of light came that everyone has to cover their eyes. Once it died down, they look up to see the good version of Crash again, panting.

"I… I am sorry, Coco" Crash said.

"It's ok, Crash" Coco said as she held his hands. "I hope it never happened again."

Nina wobbled up. "You… what happened to you. You're too strong in that form. You're a monster!"

"A… monster?" Crash gasped.

"You lost, Nina" Aku Aku said.

"You think you won, Bandicoots? Well, uncle and Uka Uka has got away with the mojo and your friends. You'll never find them in time" Nina said "but you keep away, Crash. I don't want to fight you again, you monster!" And she runs away using jet pack boots.

"Am I a monster guys?" asked Crash.

"No, Crash. It's that evil inside you who is the monster. Now we see what it can do. We got to keep it under control" Crunch said.

"Come on you guys. We don't have time to lose. We got to get Pasadena and Spyro back" Aku Aku said.

"That's right!" Coco said.

"Of course" Crash said.

"Crash, we got to follow Nina and find out where they taken Spyro and Pasadena" Aku Aku said.

"But, promise me one thing" Crash said "if the evil ever emerge from me again, please help me restore myself."

"Of course" Crunch said.

"We won't let that monster control you again" Coco said.

Crash hears his evil form inside him. "You may have won this battle, but the next time, I won't be let up so easily."

"We'll just see about that" Crash said.

Back at Cortex Castle, Nina waddled to where Cortex, Uka Uka, Tiny, N. Gin, N. Tropy and N. Brio are. Cortex saw her and gasped.

"NINA! What happened to you? Did those bandicoots did this to you?!" Cortex shouted.

"It was Crash, a monster form of Crash" Nina said.

"A monster form of the rat?" N. Tropy asked.

"Yes. I saw him transform. He has red fur, sharp teeth, claws, red eyes and his power is unbelievable." Nina said.

"Cortex. Is this your doing?" Uka Uka asked.

"No, Uka Uka" Cortex said "I don't remember Crash being evil. But we should test him. They should be arriving at the factory. Tiny, go see if Nina's story is true. If so, report back."

"Do I have to?" Tiny groaned "I mean, he's just too good for me. And if he said was true…"

"Aren't you angry that he didn't put you in his keyblade story?" asked Brio.

"Oh yeah" Tiny said remembering reading Bandicoot Hearts 1 and 2. "Excuse me" and he left.

To be continued…

Next victim: Tiny. What will Crash do then? Anyway, I am not evil. But don't flame me OK. Anyway, next chapter be up soon. See ya.


	3. Chapter 3

Phew... Done this chapter and I will be doing the next chapter next. Anyway, here's the next chapter.

Chapter 3: Another assault:

"Hey, good idea for a ride Crash" Crunch said as he, Coco and Crash were riding on 3 Snipes controlled by 3 Aku Aku masks (the real Aku is the one Crash is riding) "This way, we might find Cortex in no time."

"So, why are we're in factory area again?" asked Coco.

"I saw Nina go down this way" Crash said "if we leave now, we might catch up with them."

As they galloped along, they came upon a slide. They can't go any further because the crystal orb destroyed their mutants because the mutants can't get on the slope. Crash collected the mojo in it and looked at the slope.

"So now what?" asked Crunch.

"Crash, you remembered last time. You used me as a board to slide down" Aku Aku said.

"Good idea, Aku Aku" Crash said "alright everyone. Grab a piece of wood and let's go."

As Crash and Aku Aku slide down, Coco used Crunch as a board and slide down after them. Crash saw them and sighed.

"That's the last time I let Coco play Crash Twinsanity" Crash said.

At last they reached the bottom.

"Ow. That hurt" Crunch said rubbing his chest "Next time, use a wood to be the surfboard, Coco!"

"Sorry, Crunch" Coco giggled.

"Well, we got to hurry" Crash said "because the evil inside me is about to awake again."

"It better not!" Aku said.

"Well, let's go" Coco said.

As the continued along the way, Crash had a sudden feeling they were being watched. He was right about being watched because Tiny was watching them behind the machinery.

Crash then clutched his heart as the evil was trying to get out again.

"Don't you dare" Crash said to himself.

"Hahahahaha! Still trying to fight against me? You poor fool. I will emerge again".

"No you won't!"

"Crash!" Coco said "stop talking to yourself."

"He's trying to tell the evil inside him to stop it" Aku Aku said "and lay off him. He's been pretty rough on us."

They walked a long way into the centre of the factory.

"Should it be wise to shut it down?" asked Crunch.

"Why?" asked Crash.

"Because it's not good for the environment".

"Good idea, Crunch. Let's shut it down" Coco said.

"Crash, we close down the factory. You stay here. We don't want to awaken the evil again" Aku Aku said.

As the three walked off, Crash grumbled and just minding his own business. While he was busy waxing out his ear, Tiny leapt in front of him. Crash didn't see him, he had his back to him. Tiny growled and that caught Crash's attention.

"Hello Tiny" Crash groaned.

"Hello small" Tiny said.

Crash then went Edward Elric on him "DON'T CALL ME SMALL! I BREAK YOU'RE FEET AND STICK THEM ON YOUR HEAD!"

"Anyway, Crash. I am so cross with you. Here I am trying to get the job done and here you are causing trouble around here" Tiny said. "I gonna eat your face now."

"Is that the best threat you can come up with?" Crash said.

"I know. I haven't been myself lately. In fact, I am still angry about you…"

"I know, I know. You're still angry about you not being invited in Crash Tag Team Racing. You said that in Crash of the Titans" Crash said.

"No… I was about to say you didn't invite me to the fan fiction Bandicoot Hearts" Tiny said "that really hurt you know."

"Oh" Crash said.

"So, is it OK that we fight now?"

"Fight? Wait! If you do, the evil inside me will rip you into shreds!" Crash said in shock.

"Sorry, but I had to kill you now" Tiny roared and slashed his claw and slashes Crash's arm. Crash held on it in pain. "Oh come on. That was too cheap."

"Darn it. Not again!" Crash groaned. You guessed it. Crash's fur is beginning to turn red again.

"Uh oh" Aku Aku said as Coco and Crunch finished closing down the factory.

"What?" Crunch asked.

"Tiny's here. And Crash is turning into his evil form again" Aku Aku said.

"Oh no!" Coco gasped "we got to stop them!"

Tiny watched in shock as Crash turned into his evil form again.

"Now that is unexpected" Tiny said "err… Crash, are you OK?"

"Hehehehe. Thank you, Tiny. If it weren't for you, the good version of me wouldn't have kept me sealed" the evil Crash said "in any case…" he looked at him with his red eyes "let's fight. You want to fight me don't you?"

"Yeah… but not like this" Tiny said.

"Too bad!"

"I hate to say this, but Crash, come to your senses, or I shall crush you" Tiny said.

"Bring it on, pops" the evil Crash said as he unleashed his claws "bring it on."

Tiny charged at Crash but the evil bandicoot grabbed his fist before Tiny could punch him. Tiny looked shocked at this. Crash smirked evilly.

Aku and the gang managed to get to them but a little too late as Crash start slashing Tiny.

"Poor Tiny" Coco said.

"Heh. He deserves it" Crunch said. Coco and Aku Aku glared at him "what? It's his fault I lost most of my frame."

Tiny moved back a little, a little beaten. Crash was advancing towards him.

"Stop! No more please!" Tiny said "You're just a monster now!"

"A monster? No… I am a devil!" Crash cackled.

"Spare me a little, please?" Tiny pleaded.

"Before I kill you, I think I'll mock you" Crash said. He used his finger like a sword and start slashing a bit in fast motion on Tiny.

"What is he doing?" Aku Aku asked.

Crash stopped and smirked. Then, all of Tiny's clothes fell down revealing an naked Tiny Tiger.

"Whoa!" Crunch said "I did not see that one coming."

Tiny gasped and covered his private area. "Ah. I'm naked. What did you do?"

"Just like Zoro" Crash smirked "expect, it ripped up all your clothing. Those are the only clothes you got. Now to kill you."

"Crash!" Crunch called "That's enough! You already won! Don't kill him!"

"What?" the evil Crash turned to Crunch "You 3 again? WHAT?" He clutched his heart "NO! YOU WON'T CONTROL YOURSELF AGAIN!"

"Sorry… but not this time!" the good Crash's voice said. And like Nina before, Crash fought back control and returned to his own self again.

"CRASH!" Coco and Crunch rushed to him "Are you OK?"

"I'm fine" Crash said as he got up. He spotted Tiny "Err… why are you naked? What happened to your clothes?"

"Err… your evil side ripped them up" Tiny reminded him "but you won enough. I surrender."

"OK. Do you know where they taken Pasadena and Spyro?" asked Aku Aku.

"OK. But to go there, you need advice from N. Gin and N. Tropy. They are at N. Gin's lair" Tiny said.

"Thank you. Let's go, guys" Aku Aku said.

"One thing did turn out today" Crunch said.

"What?" Coco asked.

"Tiny got a sexy butt".

Tiny blushed as Coco and Crunch laughed as they left the factory with Aku Aku. Crash, however, got a empty barrel and rolled over to Tiny.

"I'm sorry about the clothes, Tiny" Crash said "Here, use this barrel."

"Oh thank you. Don't worry" Tiny said "I'm used to being naked. Now get going."

"OK" Crash said as he walked past Tiny, take on look at Tiny's naked bottom and ran out. "Good thing I don't watch porn."

Meanwhile, Cortex and Uka Uka watched the whole thing on security camera.

"Well, Nina was right" Cortex said "Crash did became a monster and he had just ripped all of Tiny's clothes off."

"This may be interesting" Uka Uka said.

To be continued…

A/N: Man. Talk about doing the next chapter had a little nudity. Anyway, see ya later.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Man. I haven't have much to say, expect this. We get to find out what the evil inside Crash is planning. Anyway, enjoy.

Chapter 4: Controlling yourself:

When the heroes reached to the beach outside N. Gin's lair, Coco and Crunch saw how far away the lair is and laid down in disappointment.

"Look how far away it is!" Coco said.

"It's takes us 2 days to get there" Crunch said.

"Not necessary" Crash said "Aku and I took a short cut to get to N. Gin's lair. We can go there now."

"Follow us you two" Aku Aku said.

"Do they really know the right way?" asked Crunch.

As they reached to the waterfall, Crash spotted the same cave they entered before. But before they can enter, Crash once again fell down in the water.

He woke in darkness which covers him. He then turned around and gasped. His evil form is standing in front of him.

"You!" Crash said as he leapt back "You're the one who hurt Nina and Tiny!"

The nasty Crash smirked "Oh yes. I did do those things. I brought you here so we can talk."

"What do you mean? You are me, but who are you?" Crash snarled.

"Who am I? Why, people call me the real you, who you're supposed to be. The true Crash Bandicoot. But for you, Crash, you can call me Demon Crash!"

"Demon Crash?"

"That's right. And I had to say, I am quite angry with you at the moment" Demon Crash said "You stopped me every time when I tried to reach my complete form by bonding with you and still you fight back. That will end soon enough."

"W… What are you're planning to do?" Crash asked.

"Quite simple. I can sense Uka Uka powering up an new Evolvo-Ray nearby" Demon Crash said "powered up by the evil gems. I will use them to complete myself. And thus, you and I can be one."

"NO. NEVER! I WILL NEVER BE PART OF YOU!"

"You idiot. You don't have a choice" Demon Crash said "Darkness will once again ruled upon the earth and I shall be it's ruler."

"NO! I WON'T LET YOU!" Crash shouted "I'll keep fighting you so you can't emerge and control me."

"That's no way to treat an half of yourself" Demon Crash said "Too bad our meeting is over. We'll meet again, soon enough."

And with that he vanished and Crash awoken to see himself getting carried by Crunch.

"Erm… Crunch… what are you're doing?"

"You just passed out in the water, so I had to carry you. We're almost near N. Gin and N. Tropy anyway" Crunch said.

"Oh. I just met with Demon Crash" Crash said.

The others looked at him. Crunch put Crash down.

"Demon Crash? Is that his name?" asked Coco.

"Yeah. And his plan involves Uka Uka and the Evolvo-Ray." Crash said "he also said evil gems."

"Evil gems?" asked Coco "Aku, can something like this is possible?"

"I was afraid of this" Aku Aku said "while the mutants are released, the gems had lost their positive power. They turned evil. Uka Uka must be using it to make himself even more powerful when we face him."

"Well, I get the feeling it's not Uka Uka who will be powering himself up" Crash said "Demon Crash would do anything to get that power."

"Is it the Evolvo-Ray we're facing here?" asked Crunch.

"No. The Evolvo-Ray is not the laser gun" Aku Aku said "so we must get going if we want to stop Uka Uka from activating the Evolvo-Ray and allowing Demon Crash to take over Crash."

"Hey, guys. We're outside N. Gin and N. Tropy's lair" Coco said.

'You better not come out' Crash thought to Demon Crash, as if he could read minds.

As Crash pushed the door opened, they saw N. Gin and N. Tropy by the organ.

"You're too late, you little rats" N. Tropy said "the massive ray gun is almost ready. We shall kill your friends and then use it on Wumpa Island itself."

"Yess… Dr. Tropy… we shall rain doom all over you!" N. Gin said.

"In which case, we got to stop you!" Coco said.

"THEN LET'S DANCE BABY!" N. Gin said as he starts playing the organ. N. Tropy floated down in front of them.

"Hahaha. Dr. Cortex may not invited me to Titans, but… it looked like I have to kill you now" N. Tropy said.

N. Tropy twirl his fork and shot out energy blasts. The bandicoots dodged. For once, Crash is glad. His evil side did not show up this time. But then, he remembered what he said.

"He must be waiting we find Uka Uka" Crash said "well, I can worry about that later. Right now, I had to defeat N. Tropy with my own two hands."

Crash then saw N. Tropy's weakness. While he was firing his energy blast, all he had to do is attack him from behind. This was first noticed by Crunch as he slide under N. Tropy's legs and spins at him from behind knocking N. Tropy back. Coco then kicked N. Tropy to Crash. Crash did some combo on him before kicking him outside one of the door. Aku Aku then sealed the door.

Then they towards N. Gin and cornered him.

"Well, we won, N. Gin. Now you'll tell us where Pasadena and Spyro are don't you?" Crunch said.

"Of course not, you filthy bandicoots! I hate them with ketchup" N. Gin said. Then he starts talking to himself again. One, wanting to help Crash stop Demon Crash, and the other of Cortex, not helping him at all "OK. They're here now. Let's help them. NO! We follow the master's orders. But Crash is in great danger. So what?! Cortex will kill us if we help them!" At this, the bandicoots and Aku are confused.

"Why is he talking to himself?" asked Coco.

"If you figure it out, let me know" Crash said.

"OK. Here's what we do. We help these rodents and then we shall shower them with doom. Hehehehehehe" N. Gin giggled, but Crash yanked his rocket again while make N. Gin's shriek in pain "Please. Don't do that."

"Listen up, corn dog. You'll help us or Crash and Crunch will play you some knuckle music" Aku Aku said as Crash and Crunch raise their fists.

"OK. OK. I'll talk. Go to Uka Uka's lair and stop his Evolvo-Ray. Maybe you'll find your friends too." N. Gin said.

"Time to go, guys" Aku Aku said.

And he teleported them to Uka Uka's base.

Meanwhile, at Uka's base, Cortex was examine the Evolvo-Ray as Uka Uka circles around Pasadena and Spyro.

"Listen, Uka Uka. We heard what happened" Spyro pleaded "if you don't release us, Crash will fallen under Demon Crash's control. Please! Let us help him."

"Come on. Have a heart, Uka Uka!" Pasadena pleaded "have mercy on him. Let us save him!"

"SILENCE YOU TWO COWARDLY PRISONERS!" Uka Uka roared "I have no need to listen to your pleas."

"Believe me. You don't want him on his bad side" Cortex said "Good news, Uka. The Evolvo-Ray is now ready for their arrival."

"Good. I will use the evil gems and the Evolvo-Ray to make me more powerful than ever. Thus, I will kill Crash Bandicoot forever!" Uka Uka said.

"Yes. For once, everything is going according to plan" Cortex said "Nothing would fail us now… expect Crash's evil form."

"And why add that, Cortex?" Uka Uka threatened.

"Because he had already put Nina to near death and make Tiny look like he's in Full Monty."

"True. But with this power, not even his newly evil could stop me." Uka Uka said "Cortex, you'll take the possum and the dragon back to the base and finish the laser gun!"

"Yes, Uka. And you make sure to kill Crash!" Cortex said.

"Oh yes… I will kill Crash Bandicoot! Kill him forever!" Uka Uka cackled.

Inside the mid of darkness, Demon Crash was cackling evilly.

"Soon… soon… I will have the ultimate power. And the world shall crumble to my feet" he cackled and then he laughed evilly.

To be continued…

A/N: Uh oh. Stayed tuned.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Wow. I had just finished this chapter in college. Anyway, this will be a dark chapter. Oh, and here's something to say. Can you add what you think in the reviews. I kinda like long reviews. But anyway, enjoy.

Chapter 5: Evil awakened:

"Well, we're here" Crash said as they were outside the tree base of Uka Uka's base.

"OK, everyone. We have to destroy the Evolvo-Ray before Uka Uka or Demon Crash gets their hands on the power" Aku Aku said.

"So we had to slide down to get there?" asked Crunch.

"Well, Crash and Aku did it last time" Coco said.

As they reached the lab of the base, Coco and Crunch were shocked to see laser guns aiming at the mutants.

"Poor creatures" Coco said.

"How could they do such a thing?" asked Crunch.

"Hey, genius." Crash said "That what I was thinking about."

"Guys. We got to get going" Aku Aku said "Uka Uka will use the Evolvo-Ray soon."

"And I hope Demon Crash was just kidding when he said he needs the Evolvo-Ray" Crash said.

"I never kid around" Demon Crash said in Crash's mind.

Crash clutched his head.

"What is it?" asked Coco.

"I guess he was NOT kidding around" Crash said.

"So he was being serious" Crunch said.

"Every villain is serious about taking over the world" Aku Aku said.

"We got to hurry. I see an Electreel there." Crash said pointing to the green electricity titan.

"Then you know what to do" Aku said.

Crash nodded and used Aku to jack the Electreel. With it, they destroyed the orb to make the platform move. Coco and Crunch followed behind him. Then they were confronted by the Bunnies. Crash, Coco and Crunch defeated them in ease.

"You know… if they made mutants, how come these guys are always weak?" asked Crunch.

"Well, the villains were trying to distract us" Crash said.

"Why?" asked Coco.

"Because they really don't want us foiling their plans" Crash said.

"There's the entrance to Uka Uka's lair" Aku Aku said looking towards the doorway.

Crash's eyes turned red. "And that's where I get my prize." Then his eyes turned green again "Oh shut up already."

"Let me guess. Demon Crash is trying to control you again" Crunch groaned.

"I don't know how long I can hold on" Crash said.

"Then we must hurry" Aku said.

They entered into the hallway. The Evolvo-Ray is seen and so is Uka Uka.

"So you little insects had made it this far." Uka Uka said.

"UKA UKA!" Aku gasped.

"Glad you could make it. I have a little surprise for you".

"The Evolvo-Ray, right?" Crash asked.

"That's right. But this time I had the evil gems capable for powering myself to become the most powerful monster in the universe. And once I'll get rid of you, Cortex will fire the laser and destroy Wumpa Island."

"Not until we stop you first!" Coco said.

"HAHAHA! Nice speech, bandicoot female. But now it's time to fire the Evolvo-Ray and I will…" Uka Uka began as the Evolvo-Ray powered up. But Demon Crash won't allow it. He suddenly controlled Crash's body and punched Uka Uka out the Evolvo-Ray's way.

"WHAT?!" Uka Uka snapped.

"DEMON CRASH, NOOO!" Crash cried as the Evolvo-Ray's beam hit Crash.

Coco, Crunch and Aku Aku watched on in horror as Crash was screaming his lungs out. Then when it died down, Crash was replaced by Demon Crash.

"Demon Crash!" Crunch gasped.

Demon Crash cackled and slowly stood up and then laughed evilly. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! YES!!! I am now complete. And I have you, Uka Uka, to thank you for sorting out my problem."

"WHAT? So you're the evil of Crash. HOW DARE YOU STOLE MY POWER!" Uka Uka snarled.

"Yes. And I should be grateful. You helped me find what I was looking for. For your troubles, I shall give you a taste of my power."

Demon Crash's eyes flashed red and Uka Uka was flown back crashing into a wall.

"Uka Uka!" Crunch said.

Demon Crash cackled "What's wrong? Wasn't your evil more powerful than mine? What phoney."

"Crash! Come to your senses!" Coco pleaded, trying to save Crash.

Demon Crash laughed and turned to her "Don't waste your breath. Your brother is no more. I am the true evil. He and I had become one. Now I will send this world into darkness."

Suddenly, huge black bat wings appeared from his back and flew out of the base.

"CRASH! NO!" Coco cried.

Demon Crash flew into the sky and stopped. He held his hand in the air and smirked.

"Now, eternal darkness. Come to me!"

Then the sky turned grey as Demon Crash begins to spread the world into darkness.

At Cortex's base, Cortex, N. Gin and N. Brio watched in horror as the sky was turning grey.

"What's happening?" N. Gin gasped.

"Grr… someone trying to take over the world and it should be me!" Cortex snarled.

Pasadena and Spyro looked up in the sky. Pasadena, who begin crying, turned to Spyro.

"Spyro… is Crash…?" Pasadena began.

Spyro's eyes begins filling with tears. "Crash… NOOOOOOOO!!! CRASH!!!"

As the darkness begins to spread, Demon Crash laughed evilly.

"CRASH!!! STOP THIS!!!" Aku Aku roared. Demon Crash looked at them confused.

"Demon Crash! We won't let you do this! We'll stop you!" Crunch shouted.

"You stop me? Hehehehe. I admire your courage. I'll tell you what. I'll let this world one last chance. Come to the Time Twister Machine throne. That is where you fought Cortex last time. That will be my throne. If you defeat me, I'll return Crash to you. But lose, this planet will be mine to control." He laughed evilly and flew away.

"Come on Coco and Crunch, we got to get Crash back" Aku Aku said.

"Yeah" Crunch said.

"But how are we gonna fight Demon Crash?" asked Coco.

"You can't" Uka Uka said "I felt his power. He's too strong for any of us. The only way to beat him is Crash himself defeating Demon Crash."

"But to do that, we have to separate them." Crunch said.

"But how can we do that? I'll never see my brother again" Coco said.

"There is a way" Uka Uka said "I'm going to help you once because Demon Crash is interfering with our plans. The only way to separate the two Crashs is to use the 25 power crystals to separate them. Then Crash must use them to destroy Demon Crash."

"Crystals?" Coco said.

"Because the gems has been infected with evil, the crystals are not" Uka Uka said.

"Wait a second" Aku Aku said "I remember sealing the crystals in our house. I'll unseal it and we could use the crystals to help save Crash. Then, we go after Cortex and save Pasadena and Spyro. Let's go, Coco and Crunch."

Then they disappeared. Uka Uka went back to the base.

"Uka Uka, what happened?" asked Nina as Uka returned.

"Demon Crash stole my power and now put the world into darkness" Uka Uka said.

Tiny, who still have the barrel around him, was worried. "Oh no. That monster is now in control of Crash?"

"I gave my brother some advice. Before we continue with our plan, we have to wait when Demon Crash is defeated" Uka Uka said "his power was beyond mine."

"Damn him! He beaten me at the ruling the world. Aku Aku better take care of him, so we can continue with our plan." Cortex snarled.

Pasadena and Spyro listened to what they were saying.

"Do you think Aku Aku and the others will save Crash from his evil side?" Spyro asked.

"I hope so, or we never see Crash again" Pasadena said.

To be continued…

A/N: Uh oh. Now we got a cliffhanger. Can the others save Crash from Demon Crash who now had compelte control over him? You can decide. Well, see ya.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Well, I had gotten this far. But I got some good news and some bad news. The bad news is that I had completed Crash of the Titans so quickly. (Yes, I know it's not bad, but I am just too good.) The good news is that on YouTube, I had made two video comics featuring Crash Bandicoot himself. Why not take a look sometimes? Anyway, the next chapter is up. Enjoy.

Chapter 6: The battle of the Bandicoots:

Aku Aku went into the cellar back at the bandicoot's house and called for Crunch.

"Crunch. I found them. Help me get them out!"

Crunch pulled the box of crystals out of the closet and counted them.

"23…24…25… we got them all" Crunch said. "One thing left… is will this work? Will they save Crash?"

"It has to" Coco said "otherwise, we won't see Crash or the world's light again."

"I have pinpointed the whereabouts of Crash's hideout" Aku Aku said "first, we must get into the castle and then we must confront Demon Crash in a final battle. You two will distract him and I will use the crystals to separate him and Crash. Uka Uka said that we must let Crash finish off Demon Crash because he is the only one who can destroy Demon Crash."

"And that is where?" asked Crunch.

"The Time Twister Core" Coco said.

"That is when Cortex, Uka Uka and N. Tropy tried to get the crystals from time" Aku Aku said "No doubt Demon Crash will be there. Let's go!"

At the Time Twister call, Demon Crash's mutants is cleaning up the place as Demon Crash sat on his throne.

"Come on. Clean it up. I want to use it so we can destroy those fools to come here and die" Demon Crash said.

"No… I won't let you do this!" Crash's voice echoed in him.

"Ah… you can still talk to me." Demon Crash smirked "Lower the orb." A huge orb came floating down in front of the evil bandicoot and it showed poor Crash in the darkness, his arms and legs strapped by chains "Poor old Crash. How are you enjoying the darkness that you can't escape?"

"Grr! I won't let you! I won't let you harm Coco, Crunch and Aku Aku!" Crash shouted as she struggled against the chains.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Aren't you pathetic? You are now nothing to me. You will hanged up among the darkness within me which you'll never escape" Demon Crash cackled "no matter what I'll do to your friends, I'll still win."

"No. Your plan will fail!" Crash shouted.

"Fail? I will not fail to those weaklings. So long" Demon Crash said as Crash disappears from the orb. Then he smirked as he looked up "Ah… my opponents are here."

The portal appeared and Coco, Crunch and Aku Aku emerged from it.

"We're here" Coco said.

Demon Crash stood up from his throne and smirked "So, you made it after all."

Aku Aku had hidden the crystals behind his back (well, it floated there).

"You had lost, Demon Crash!" Crunch shouted "Come down! You're finished!"

"Me? Finished? Your humour is boring me" Demon Crash said as he flew down to them "Don't you fools get it? Darkness is the true nature of the world. And I plan to bring it back to the dark ages where evil will rule this world!"

"No!" Aku Aku said "You're forgotten one thing, Demon Crash. Even Crash knows that Good always wins!"

"Don't get so confident!" Demon Crash snapped "Those are just stories. This is reality. Evil will triumph."

"Not yet" Aku Aku said.

Demon Crash frowns and grasps his fists. "I really wanted to take over this wretched world! I really wanted that fool Cortex to destroy you! I really don't want everyone getting in my way in my complete form! But if you want to done it right, DO IT YOURSELF!"

"You fighting me and Crunch now" Coco said "I can never forgive you for what you've done. You taken over my brother, turned the world into your playground and now you'll pay!"

"Coco, Crunch, remember the plan" Aku Aku said "we have to make it work."

"Gotcha!" Crunch said.

"You fools had pushed yourself long enough" Demon Crash said "It's time for you to die!"

Demon Crash flew up in the air and wave his arm in front of them making lighting energy. He fired it towards Coco and Crunch who dodged out of the way. The orb flickered on to see Crash again. Crash watched in horror as Demon Crash attacked Coco and Crunch who moved out of the way.

"COCO! CRUNCH! RUN! You can't do it!" Crash yelled.

Coco and Crunch ignored Crash and leapt up to attack Demon Crash.

"YOU BE KILLED! DON'T FIGHT HIM!" Crash cried.

He did not see Aku Aku as he was starting chanting some mumble jumbo to the crystals. Demon Crash cackled evilly and grabbed Crunch's face and threw him to the ground.

"CRUNCH, NO!" Crash panicked.

Aku saw Crash in the orb and smirked and closed his eyes again and as the same time, still chanting.

Coco threw a kick which knock Demon Crash back a little. Demon Crash cackled as he licked off the blood.

"Not bad, little girl. So it's true, you are his little sister. Here's my offer" Demon Crash said "Join me and together we shall take over this world brother and sister."

"Not a chance!" Coco shouted "I rather die that join forces with you!"

"That can be arranged" Demon Crash smirked.

The good Crash continues watching in pity, begin to tear up.

"This is all my fault. If I kept this guy under control, I wouldn't be that monster" Crash said "Nina was right… I am a monster."

"No, Crash. You are not."

The voice rang into Crash's head/

"Aku? Is that you?" Crash asked.

"Crash, do not lose hope" Aku Aku said telepathically "we're here to rescue you. We got the crystals. With these, we can separate you from Demon Crash."

"Will it… work?"

"I am almost done. The chains around you will be broken once the crystal's powers wash away the effect of the evil gems. Then, once you're freed, you can use the crystals to become more powerful, so you can end this quickly. Then we can save Spyro and Pasadena."

Crash, for the first time, smiled and begins to chuckle. "Right! This might work! Do it, Aku!"

"95. Almost done."

Demon Crash meanwhile, paid no attention to Aku Aku, slammed Coco's face against the wall by cackling evilly.

"100! Crash, it's done!" Aku Aku said to Crash's mind.

"Hehehehe. So, ready to die?" sneered Demon Crash as he pressed his hand on Coco's head "Like I said, I always win!"

"No… You always lose!" Crash said from the orb.

Demon Crash stopped smirking, let go off Coco and looked at the orb "Oh, don't you start! I told you. You're me now!"

"Not anymore! You failed! AKU, NOW!"

Demon Crash turned to face Aku, but Coco and Crunch grabbed both his arms and used their feet to keep the evil bandicoot's legs on the ground.

"Grr… what are you're doing?!" Demon Crash snarled.

"Making sure you failed" Crunch smirked.

Demon Crash looked up. Aku Aku is floating up high, the crystals flying around him.

"NOOOO! How could I be so stupid?! How could I forget about those pesky crystals?!" Demon Crash yelled.

"You underestimated us when you had the chance" Aku Aku said "Your plan to take over the earth are foiled. Power Crystals, fire now!"

The crystals turned bright pink and then fired a beam at Demon Crash, who was hit and he yelled in pain.

"NOOOOOOOOO!!! How could this be? My plan! My perfect plan!" Demon Crash roared.

Suddenly, he saw an orange arm came out of his side. His eyes widened. "NO! It can't be!"

Then he saw two blue trousers coming out of his back and half of his body. Then out of Demon Crash's neck was Crash's face.

"Hi!" Crash smirked.

Then with one pull, Crash pushed himself off Demon Crash and fell onto the ground. Demon Crash collapsed after him.

"CRASH!" Coco ran up to him and lifted him up in her arms "Crash? Are you alright?"

Crash smiled and opened his eyes "I am fine now. I don't feel any evil in me."

Coco hugged him "It's good to have you back!"

Crunch and Aku Aku rushed to join them.

"Crash! Thank goodness. We saved you!" Crunch said.

"Yeah" Crash smiled. Then he glared when he saw Demon Crash getting up "But we have some unfinished business to do."

"GGGRRRRR! HOW DARE YOU!!!" Demon Crash said "WITHOUT HIM, I ONLY HAD HALF OF MY POWER!!! HOW ARE YOU TRICK ME!!!"

"Your anger and your lust for power has brought you to utter disgrace" Crash said.

"No… I will still DESTROY YOU ALL WITH MY TWO HANDS!!!" Demon Crash snarled.

"Crash. It's time!" Aku Aku said as he, Coco and Crunch stepped back.

The crystals starts flowing around Crash and Crash bent his knees and clenched his hands. The crystals glowed brightly and Crash did the same and there was a flash of light which almost blinded Crash's friends and Demon Crash. When it died down, Crash is seen with golden fur and hair and he has orange eyes. A yellow aura surrounds him.

"Aku, is this what happened when Crash combines his power with the crystals?" asked Crunch.

"Yes" Aku Aku smiled "Now he's Super Crash Bandicoot."

Demon Crash snarled some more. "NO! I WON'T ALLOW ANYONE TO BE STRONGER THAN ME! NOT EVEN MY PITIFUL WEAK SIDE!"

"Heh. We'll see who pitiful weak" Crash smirked "I won't allow you to get away with this anymore. We'll settle this now!"

Demon Crash yelled and charged towards Crash. Crash just put his hand out and Demon Crash suddenly flown back.

"What happened?" asked Coco.

"That's a force push" Crunch said.

Demon Crash snarled again. "QUIT PLAYING AROUND!!!"

"As you wish" Crash said and he disappeared. So did Demon Crash.

"They both disappeared!" Crunch said.

"They're still here!" Aku Aku said as they hear some fighting sounds from above.

Then the two bandicoot enemies appeared again as they both threw punches and kicks at each other, only to cancel each other out or dodging. Crash then leapt up and kicked Demon Crash back to the base, crashing into a computer.

"Yeah! Way to go, Crash!" Coco and Crunch cheered.

Enraged, Demon Crash flew out of the computer and punched Crash in the face. Demon Crash cackled at first, but then his face turned to shock. His punch did not do any effect to Crash.

"Struck a nerve?" Crash smirked.

"Why you… take this!" Demon Crash threw another punch but Crash blocked it with his hand and he held onto the evil bandicoot's fist.

"You call that a punch? You had to do harder than that" Crash said.

He then crushes Demon Crash's fist.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!" Demon Crash pull away his hand and stares at it.

"Don't quit now. We just started. And didn't you say you always win?" Crash joked.

Demon Crash snarled but then cackled. "You done well. But, once I get my hands on the evil gems again…"

"Sorry to disappoint you but, we destroyed the evil gems while you ran away" Aku Aku said.

"WHAT?!" Demon Crash turned to him in shock.

"Good has one more step beyond evil" Crash said "Surely, you must have recognise that!"

"GRR!"

"Now enough playing around. Let's finish this" Crash said seriously.

"We shall finish this, WITH YOU DYING!" Demon Crash charged at him. Crash also charged to him too, his fist ready.

Demon Crash launched his fist but misses Crash. Crash then punch his fist into Demon Crash's stomach.

"NOW! SUPER BANDICOOT FIST!"

Crash then pushed his fist into his stomach. Demon Crash groaned as the good bandicoot's fist came out of his back. Demon Crash screamed as Crash pulls out his fist from his body.

"THIS IS NOT THE END!!!" Demon Crash yells as he was engulfed by light and was destroyed by a huge explosion.

And as soon as Demon Crash was defeated, the darkness was broken by rays of sunlight and blue sky.

At Cortex Castle, Spyro and Pasadena watched in happiness as they watched the sky turned blue again.

"They did it, Spyro!" Pasadena said "They must have defeated Demon Crash!"

"Yeah" Spyro said but then said sadly "but what become of Crash?"

"Finally, that bandicoot is destroyed" Cortex said "now to get on with our evil plan!"

At the Time Twister, Coco and Crunch helped Crash out of the machine with Aku Aku to recover.

"Thank you guys" Crash smiled "if it weren't you, I'd still be under the control of Demon Crash."

"I'll keep hold of the crystals if we ever need them again" Aku Aku said.

"Crash, it's really good to have you back" Coco said. "You really had us worried."

"I'm glad you stood up to Demon Crash" Crash smiled.

"Hey, guys. Now that Demon Crash is destroyed, we still need to save Pasadena and Spyro" Crunch said.

"That's right. There is one more thing we need to take of. Let's go to Cortex Castle" Aku Aku said.

They disappeared from the area. Unknown to them, a black puddle came steaming out of the time twister.

What could it be?

To be continued…

A/N: No, I am not copying off Sonic or DBZ, Super Crash is something I made up. But I had a feeling that we had NOT seen the last of Demon Crash. But thank god he's back. I'll update the final battle soon.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Wow! 18 reviews already? Thanks guys. I'm suprised that this one is more popular than my first Crash Bandicoot story. Well, the time for the final battle has come. And it won't be Crash against Cortex. Please enjoy.

Chapter 7: The Ultimate Battle:

"Finally that Demon Crash is out of the way" Crunch said "it's Cortex's turn."

"I hope we're not too late" Coco said.

"It's not too late" Aku Aku "Let's go in there and rescue Spyro and Pasadena."

"Right. Now my darkness have left the building, we can finally finish this!" Crash said.

As they entered Cortex's base, they did not see the same black puddle following them.

They had already found them in the hallway.

"Crash Bandicoot, good to have you back. I wanted to crush you myself, not let some demon form of you take over!" Cortex said.

"Oh how pleasant of you" Crash mocked.

Tiny, Nina and N. Gin however were relieved.

"Crash, I loved your good side, not your evil side" Tiny said.

"It's not my style to say this but well done for saving the world again, Crash" Nina said.

"What is this, the Crash Bandicoot fan club?!" Cortex snapped to Nina and Tiny "we want to destroy him, not praise him."

Spyro and Pasadena were overjoyed to see Crash again.

"Crash, you had me and Pasadena worried. Do that again, and I'll kill you myself. I'm glad your back again, buddy" Spyro said.

"Come on, Crash!" Pasadena cheered "Kick their butts and then we'll get pizzas with pepperoni and pineapple!"

"Yeah!" Crunch said.

"Sounds like a treat to me!" Coco said.

A gorilla mutant was behind them watching. He didn't see the black puddle approaching him.

"Will you two shut up!" Cortex snapped at Pasadena and Spyro "You're annoying. And stop talking about pizzas!"

Spyro and Pasadena stuck their tongues out.

"Well, excuuuuuuse us, princess!" Crash joked.

"Laugh while you can!" Cortex shouted "I will use the ray-gun soon and I'll destroy you first and then Wumpa Island!"

"That's what you think" Aku Aku said.

Suddenly, the ape mutant jumped over them. He looked a lot different. He is now black but has his back turned to the bandicoots. Then he turned to them and the heroes gasped.

"You thought you saw the last of me!" came a familiar voice revealing an evil Crash's face.

"DEMON CRASH!!!" Crash, Coco, Crunch and Aku Aku gasped.

"WHAT? HE'S STILL ALIVE?!" Cortex shouted.

"Crash, I thought you destroyed him!" Pasadena said.

"Fools! You had destroyed me, but the darkness inside me will live forever!" Demon Crash snarled "Now you'll pay for thwarting my plans for world domination!"

"Crash, he's a lot more powerful now!" Aku Aku said "it's be wise to use the crystals again."

"Yeah, but not just me" Crash said as he jacked another ape mutant "use it on me and my mutant friend here. Coco, Crunch, stop Cortex. I'll hold off this guy!"

"What? Crash" Coco began.

"I created this guy, and I will destroy him!" Crash said.

"Crash, you're sure about this?" Spyro asked.

"He's serious about this" Crunch said "OK, Crash. I still need to trash up Cortex for brainwashing me!"

As Coco and Crunch head off to battle Cortex, Crash used the crystals to become Super Crash again. His mutant also became super.

"You think you can defeat me this time?!" Demon Crash cackled "I only gone easy on you because I was shocked at your transformation. It won't happen again!"

"Don't you ever stop talking?!" Crash said.

The two gorilla titans clashed with each other. Crash glaring at his evil form's eyes as he did with him.

Meanwhile, Coco and Crunch held back Cortex so he won't fire the laser gun. Cortex pushed Coco back into Nina but Crunch held onto Cortex as hard as he can.

The two gorilla mutants continued clashing each other. The super gorilla dodged Demon Crash's punch and the evil bandicoot-ape mutant moved out of the super gorilla's tail way. As the two gorillas locked hands again, Crash held on as tight as he could. He then noticed something.

"Aku was right. You had become more powerful than last time" Crash said.

"That's right. Stop pretending to be a god!" Demon Crash smirked.

"There must be a way to beat you in that mutant form!" Crash said.

"How about never?"

'I can't lose yet' Crash thought 'there must a way to defeat him'.

Cortex managed to throw Crunch off him and got onto the chair of his laser gun and powered it up.

"You lose this time!" Cortex said "I'll destroy Crash first!"

"Crash! Watch out!" Coco cried.

Crash then noticed and then he smirked. 'Wait a second. That's it! That's the answer I was looking for. Heh, I owe you one, Cortex.'

"What are you smirking at?" Demon Crash snarled.

"I know how I can stop Cortex and destroy you. Tell me, Demon Crash, familiar with something called "spinning"?"

Demon Crash looked confused but then Super Crash's mutant grabbed his arms and start spinning. Then when he get the right aim, he threw Demon Crash towards the ray gun and Cortex. Cortex screamed like a girl and abandon his ray gun as Demon Crash crashed into it and it exploded.

"CURSE YOU!!! CURSE YOU ALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!!!" Demon Crash screamed as he disappeared by the explosion.

When it died down, the ray and Demon Crash are gone.

Coco freed Pasadena and Spyro, and they ran up to Crash, who returned to normal. Pasadena hugged him first.

"Crash, you did it!" Pasadena cheered.

"Pasadena, I can't breathe" Crash gasped.

Pasadena let go and then Spyro hugged Crash. He hugged more harder than Pasadena.

"Crash, you did great! Thanks pal!" Spyro cheered.

"Spyro… you hugged more than Pasadena" Crash choked.

"Oh gross. Get a room" Cortex said.

"Put an lid on it, Cortex" Crash said as Spyro let go.

"But you idiot. Because you destroyed the ray-gun, this castle will explode" N. Brio said.

"In which case" Aku Aku said "we have to get out of here. Crash, Coco, Crunch, Spyro, Pasadena, let's go!" And the heroes leg it.

As the castle begins to blew up, Cortex and the others escape in a spaceship.

"Cortex, why did you let him get away?" N. Gin asked.

"We had the ultimate plan and then we failed. What would Uka Uka said when we get back to the Ice Berg Lab?" asked Nina.

"Oh don't worry, Nina" Cortex said "Uka Uka would never found out. He left before Crash arrives. He won't notice a thing."

"CORTEX!" Uka Uka's face appeared on the screen "I SAW WHAT HAPPENED! YOU FAILED ME AGAIN!!! When you get back, YOU USELESS SLOT WILL BE HELPING N. TROPY CLEAN UP THE LAB!!!" And his face disappeared.

"Oh man!" Cortex groaned as well as the other villains "I hate that Bandicoot!"

The heroes managed to get out alright.

"Sorry for the trouble guys" Crash apologized "for all the chaos I done. I was taken over by Demo Crash, took over the world, and left you guys hanging. I know you won't forgive me."

"Oh, Crash. Stop blaming yourself" Crunch said. "It's over now."

"That's right, Crash. In the end, it was YOU who destroyed Demon Crash. Aku just helped by using the crystals to free you" Spyro said "We're so proud of you."

"That's right" Pasadena said "You're the same Bandicoot we all know and love."

"Evil or no evil, you're still my brother" Coco smiled.

"Thank you… everyone" Crash smiled "I promise, from now on, I'll be more good. More heroic! More Kindness!! KINDNESS!! Oh, and go defeating Cortex and his gang as well."

"That's the spirit" Aku Aku smiled.

"Let's go home guys and eat pizzas!" Coco said.

"Yeah!" Everyone cheered as they walked back home. Crash then turned to the castle and smirked.

"See ya, Demon Crash. Don't wanna be ya" and he left.

And thus, Crash and his friends saved the world once again. But have they seen the last of Demon Crash?

The End.

A/N: Well, I done this story and I like to thank PhantomBen, CrashFad13, StarryEyes880 and Fire-bandicoot-coyote for reviewing my story. Hope to see you again. See ya later.


End file.
